


Home

by dancingsnake88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Abused Will, Abusive Mother, Abusive Parent, Crying, Depressed Will, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico loves Will, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, nico comforts will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88
Summary: Will has never had a home with his mother, but he'll always have one with Nico.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Nico comforting Will more! I know a lot of you enjoy Nico comforting Will as well, so I hope you like it :)

Will sat at the edge of the lake, knees to his chest, staring out at the water. It was late, far too late for the harpies to be out anymore. But he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. She didn't want him. She hated him. She wished he was dead.

Will buried his head between his chest and knees, tears dripping onto his shirt.

_She doesn't want you._

_You're not wanted._

_You never will be._

Will let out a choked sob. He looked out at the lake again. He could easily drown himself. Drift away...

Footsteps shook him from his thoughts. Will stiffened as the footsteps approached him. They came closer, and Nico crouched in front of him. He looked...worried. That made Will tense up mentally, but physically he was relaxed. Will's watery eyes met Nico's dark ones, and Nico suddenly wrapped his arms around him tightly. Will slowly closed his eyes and held onto Nico, gripping onto his shirt. He let out another sob, and Nico stroked his hair. Will cried into Nico's shoulder, allowing Nico's gentle caresses to calm him.

After several minutes, Will's sobs came to a stop. Nico pressed a kiss to the top of his head, still holding him.

"Sh-she doesn't want me," Will whispered.

"Who doesn't?" Nico pulled away enough to meet Will's eyes.

"My mom. Sh-she used to h-hurt me, because I'm a wa-waste of space. She to-told me she h-hates me everyday, that she'd be h-happy if I died," Will cried, his tears returning, "And she's r-right, I'm a waste, a-and everyone hates me. I d-don't even have a h-home. I should d-die."

"Will Solace," Nico held Will's face up to his, "First of all, I don't ever want to hear you say any of that ever again. It's not true at all. No one could ever hate you, no matter what your mom has told you. You're not a waste of space, and you most definitely shouldn't die. Everyone would really miss you, me especially. And your home is with your heart. And that's with me. I know it's with me. I'll always be your home, Will, I swear it on the River Styx. I love you."

More tears ran from Will's eyes, this time from happiness.

"I love you too, Nico, I really, really love you."

Nico hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead before pulling back and standing, Will following him.

"Let's get you to bed before you get hypothermia, Sunshine, I just washed your favorite blanket, and I'll tell you a story."

Will smiled, "Really?"

"Really, Sunshine, so you'd better hurry and get ready for bed when we get back so I don't change my mind."

Will laughed, "I will, Neeks, I promise!"

The two continued to speak happily, walking hand in hand to Nico's cabin; and Will knew he'd always be at home with Nico di Angelo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
